Hechizo de Amor
by k-chaz
Summary: Los Uzumaki han tenido una maldición por generaciones: Todo aquel que se enamore de uno de ellos, muere al cabo de un tiempo. Pero qué pasaría, si a consecuancia de un hechizo, aparece alguien que puede romper la maldición? Narusasu/Sasunaru leve Gaanaru


**¡Muy buenas!**

**Aquí les presento un experimento que ha resultado buenísimo n.n**

**Es un sasunaru narusasu, basado en la peli Hechizo de amor.**

**La idea no es que sea exactamente igual que la peli, pero sí será muy parecido.**

**Y los acontecimientos irán de la misma manera que en la peli.**

**Espero que os guste, la verdad es una muy buena trama y os será de agrado.**

**Espero UU xD**

**Bueno eso, os dejo para que lean.**

**Las canciones que he puesto las pueden ver en mi perfil n.n**

**I**

**La maldición**

_Resulta ser que hace mucho tiempo. Cerca de 200 años atrás, la gente común y corriente, juzgaba a aquellas personas que poseían poderes paranormales. Les acusaban de usar magia negra y hacer pactos con el diablo. Llevar a cabo maldiciones y embrujos, y ser peligrosos para la sociedad. Les llamaban "brujos". Aunque en aquella época, tan sólo las mujeres poseían el don. Era muy difícil toparse con hombres que hechizaran, o llevaran a cabo brujerías._

_Las mujeres acusadas de haber llevado a cabo estas prácticas, eran castigadas con la muerte. _

_Entre una de ellas... estuvo tu abuela._

-¿Mi abuela?-.

-Así es-.

-Pero ella no murió-.

-Exacto, porque creyendo en su magia logró cortar aquella cuerda que le sostenía al rededor del cuello-.

-¡¿Lo hizo?-.

-Así es. Y eso mismo fue lo que ahuyentó a los presentes. Arrepintiéndose de llevar a cabo la ejecución, y desterrándola de su país natal, la condenaron a vivir en soledad y para siempre en ésta isla-.

-¡¿Y? ¡Anda! ¡Qué fue lo que pasó!-.

-Tu abuela estaba embarazada entonces. Una vez desterrada espero a su amor con la esperanza de que llegara a rescatarla, pero eso jamás sucedió -Sonrió la mujer con un dejo de tristeza y ternura en los ojos.

-...-.

-Tu abuela lloró y lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas en el cuerpo. Y ante el dolor del abandono conjuró un hechizo. Un hechizo que le hiciera olvidar aquel amor tan grande que sentía, y que a la vez, no le permitiera volver a enamorarse nunca jamás en la vida para no tener que volver a sufrir por amor. Pero de paso, aquel hechizo... se volvió una maldición-.

_Una maldición que perduraría por las generaciones siguientes, heredándole aquel dolor y sufrimiento a quienes formaran parte de la familia. _

_Aquellos que se enamoraran de los descendientes de la familia Uzumaki, si bien estos fuesen hombres o mujeres, morirían de manera trágica y dolorosa. Impidiéndoles, así, a los Uzumaki, enamorarse y ser felices con la persona amada._

-Claro... por eso fue que papá murió ¿no?-.

-Así es cariño -sonrió la mujer con calidez-.

-Y mamá... -intervino entonces el niño de cabellos rojos- murió porque se le rompió el corazón ¿cierto?-.

-Así es, Gaa-chan... -asintió el hombre de cabellos blancos a su lado con una sonrisa solemne.

-Cuando Kushino oyó al escarabajo negro... supo lo que se avecinaba-.

_Todos los Uzumaki sabemos que una vez que oímos la voz del escarabajo negro, es porque la muerte de nuestro ser amado se ha hecho inminente. Es una realidad dolorosa, pero que debemos aceptar._

-Y luego de eso... nos vinimos a vivir con ustedes -intervino el pelirrojo-.

-Así es... luego de eso nosotros les acogimos-.

_-Muchaaachos... -exclamó la rubia a brazos abiertos, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- Qué bueno que llegan. Les he preparado unos brownies de chocolate y jugo de chirimoya... vengan entren-._

_-Aquí no existe esa tontería de lavarse los dientes o hacer las tareas... -sonrió el peliblanco cogiendo la mano del pequeño rubio- Aprenderán a hacer hechizos y conjuros-. _

_-Será diverido Huhu ¿A que sí? Y espérense un par de años, ya verán esos margaritas de media noche -hablaba la mujer con un brillo extraño en los ojos._

_-Será en un poco más de un par de años si... _

_-¡Qué va! Hay que enseñarles a beber para que luego no se emborrachen de mala manera ¿no?-._

_-Hay que ver como eres, Tsunade ¡Ja ja ja!-._

_-Nee... Gaara... ¿Entiendes algo de lo que dicen?-._

_-Puede ser -musitó el pequeño con una sonrisa triste._

-¡Nee! ¡Gaa-chan! ¡Por acá! -sonreía el rubio de manera burlona, mientras huía de su hermano.

-¡Narutooo! ¡Sabes que detesto tener que atraparte antes de ir a comer! -vociferaba el pelirrojo corriendo desenfrenado tras el ojiazul.

El rubiecillo corrió aún más rápido por detrás de los arbustos hasta que la cerca blanca que bordeaba la casa le impidió el paso.

Se rascó la cabeza y rió, estaba atrapado.

Vio hacia atrás, ahí estaba Gaara todo sudado, enfadado hasta la coronilla, le encantaba hacerle enojar.

-¡Hey! ¡Miren! ¡Ahí están los fenómenos! -se sintió chillar la voz de una niña al otro lado de la cerca.

-¡Ten más cuidado con lo que dices, Anethe! ¡Que te puede echar una maldición encima!-.

-¡Mira! ¡Está enojado! Dicen que si lo miras a los ojos jamás podrás tener hijos -pronunció otro de los niños.

-¡Brujos! -Apuntó la niña con desprecio.

Entonces uno de los muchacho se agachó y le lanzó una piedra en la cabeza al pelirrojo.

-¡No mires así a mi hermana! ¡Brujo! ¡Asesino!

Chicos y chicas cogieron piedras del suelo para tirárselas al par de hermanos con repudio.

Naruto, con el miedo pintado en su rostro, se lanzó sobre su hermano para protegerle de los piedrazos. Pero Gaara, aturdido en el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos, ya tenía una pequeña herida sangrante en la cabeza.

Enojado, triste, cogió a su hermano en brazos y se lo llevó corriendo hacia la casa.

No le gustaba tener que usar su magia para cosas feas, por eso no se defendía, pero era triste que los niños les tratasen así.

Ellos eran distintos nada más, no eran monstruos, tenían un don.

Tsunade tejía y Jiraiya preparaba un brebaje en la cocinilla.

-¿Me dijiste que le echara romero?

-Sí, échale romero... -asintió la mujer sentada en su silla de madera cerca de la mesa, donde Naruto pensaba como ido.

-Nee... obaa-chan -habló de pronto- Gaara dice que quiere aprender a encender velas con su aliento.

-¿Sí? -inquirió por encima de sus lentes la rubia-

-Y por qué no le enseñas tú... -irrumpió el peliblanco-.

-Pero...-.

Tres golpes agitados que provenían desde la puerta interrumpieron las palabras del pequeño. A través de la ventanilla pudo apreciar a una mujer ya entrada en años que observaba con expresión alocada hacia el interior.

Tsunade y Jiraiya intercambiaron miradas.

-Naruto -dictó la rubia con apuro- tú y tu hermano, guarden distancia. No será muy largo.

El ojiazul bajó de la mesa y a tropezones se dirigió hacia la salita que colindaba con la cocina, allí vio a su hermano sentado a lo indio sobre la alfombra, observando la escena de la cocina con fascinación.

Se acercó a él y luego de observarle unos segundos mientras se sentaba, termino por acurrucar la cabeza en su regazo.

Tsunade había hecho entrar a la mujer y le había cedido su asiento.

-Ve por el pájaro -le habló a Tsunade por lo bajo, dándole la espalda a la recién llegada.

-Ve por el libro -sentenció la rubia a modo de respuesta con tono de pocos amigos.

De la jaula que colgaba sobre las encimeras de la cocina, el peliblanco sacó una pequeña paloma. Aferrándola por su suave torso.

Tsunade volvía entonces de la pequeña habitación en la que guardaban todos los materiales con el grueso libro de conjuros en mano

-Está bien... -habló una vez que lo abrió sobre la mesa en la página indicada- ¿Tienes una foto de él?

-Aquí está... -dijo la aludida de forma atropellada al tiempo que sacaba de su bolso la foto de un hombre- Ya no puedo más... sólo quiero que me ame. Quiero que la olvide, que se olvide de su esposa y me ame a mí -lloriqueó desesperada.

-Jiraiya, toma el dinero -ordenó al tiempo en que la mujer dejaba caer un par de billetes- Bien... -pronunció.

Deslizó con cuidado, por encima de la foto y de la mesa, un objeto que asemejaba a un alfiler, sólo que le quintuplicaba el tamaño. Poseía una esfera de cristal atada con cueros alrededor en un extremo, y en el otro una fina punta. Luego de ello, se la ofreció a la mujer con delicadeza.

-¿Estás segura, querida? -le inquirió con un tono tan dulce y suave que cayó en la advertencia, antes de que pudiese obtener respuesta.

Al mismo tiempo, Jiraiya con manos firmes y delicadas sostenía la paloma a un costado de la mujer sentada en la silla.

-Sí... sólo deseo que me ame -ratificó la mujer con ahínco.

La mujer observó la paloma con decisición y se posesionó de la aguja con nerviosismo. La alzó levemente y finalizó en auqel sonido liquidante.

Los ojos azules se cerraron con fuerza, escondiéndose en el regazo de su hermano, mientras que éste, acariciándole el cabello distraídamente, observaba con las orbes abiertas de par en par.

-Nunca me voy a enamorar... -musitó Naruto por lo bajo, aún con la carita oculta.

-No puedo esperar para enamorarme -pronunció el pelirrojo que flotaba en su fantasía.

En la cocina ambos ancianos se aprestaban a ordenar.

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas... -pronunció el peliblanco, haciendose a un lado para deshacerse del occiso-.

Tsunade, entonces, dirigió su vista hacia donde se hallaban los hermanos acurrucados, allí les vio y le miró por un momento. Gaara la observó muy fijo, con la ilusión plasmada en la mirada, mientras que Naruto se incorporaba con vergüenza por su reacción.

La mujer sonrió con ternura y luego cerró los ojos. En su interior resonaba una oración que pedía por la felicidad de ambos, sin importar el precio.

(Omoi tsumugu orgel - Ashita no nadja)

Los tenues rayos de la luna, iluminaban como una caricia los rincones y las hierbas del invernadero.

Con un platillo en mano, Naruto se paseaba por él escogiendo uno a uno los pétalos necesarios de la flor exacta. A medida que caminaba repasaba las escrituras recién hechas en su libro de anotaciones, pronunciando el conjuro.

-Oirá mi llamada a kilómetros de distancia... -susurró como perdido mientras arrancaba con sutileza el pétalo de una rosa- Le gustará la música y leer, también cocinar, hará magia mucho mejor que mis abuelos... aunque lo hará sólo cuando esté feliz-.

-Qué haces... -sintió la tenue voz de su hermano a sus espaldas.

-Un conjuro... -respondió como autómata.

-¿Vas a maldecir a alguien? -preguntó con cierto dejo de entusiasmo que le hizo mucha gracia al rubio-.

-Jah... quisieras... -rió- Es un hechizo de amor... _Amas Veritas_-.

-Jamás había oído hablar de ello-.

-Claro... lo saqué del libro de la vieja. jeje -le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa para luego seguir con su tarea- Podrá hacer artes marciales y malabarismos, volteará los panqueques en el aire... Y cuando cante, su voz tendra la dulzura de un gorrión.

El pelirrojo le observó con sonrisa medio incrédula. Era extraño ver a su hermano así tan sentimental, pero le causaba ternura, mucha.

-Tendrá un corazón mucho más grande del que le gustará demostrar y me amará más que a su misma vida -continuó, mientras sacaba un pétalo de tulipán rojo- Su figura favorita... será un rayo -sonrió mientras arrancaba una flor blanca- Y cuando se enfurezca... o cuando se apasione... sus ojos se volverán rojos... con chispas negras.

-Creí que no querrías enamorarte nunca... -habló entonces el pelirrojo, siguiéndole de cerca-.

-De eso se trata... -replicó volteando a observarle- La mujer de mis sueños no existe-.

-¿Ah?-.

-Estoy conjurando a una mujer que no existe; si esa mujer no existe jamás moriré de que se me rompa el corazón... como mamá... -concluyó sonriendo con tristeza-.

-Pero... -pronunció el de ojos claros con sorpresa- Naruto...-.

-Anda Gaa-chan... acompáñame -pronunció interrumpiendo las palabras de su hermano y cogiéndole de la mano.

Llegaron al balcón, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo con intensidad.

El ojiazul se concentró en el platillo mientras que lo alzaba frente a sus ojos. De a poco, uno a uno, los pétalos se fueron elevando en espiral hacia el cielo, hasta que no quedo ninguno en el platillo.

_"Si es que no existe... nunca moriré de que se me rompa el corazón"._

_"Como mamá"._

Sentado contra un árbol bajo de la verde planicie, tocaba la guitarra mientras cantaba con la dulzura de un gorrión. Vio de pronto como la brisa llevaba consigo lo que parecía una corriente de pétalos bailando a su antojo que surcaban el cielo con especial parsimonia. Entonces entre giros se le acercaron y cayeron todos encima del pequeño árbol y de su negro cabello con suavidad.

_Continuará_

**Tadáaa! **

**Os ha gustado?**

**Espero que sí :)**

**La verdad me quedé un poco traumada luego de ver la peli xD**

**Hay escenas más o menos fuertes, pero os prometo que disfrutarán tanto como yo disfruté con ella n.n**

**Ojalá puedan darme sus comentarios críticas o lo que sea, vale:D**

**Un beso y gracias por leer.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
